Норовирус
Норовирус (первоначальное название «вирус Норфолк»), — это РНК-содержащий вирус семейства Caliciviridae ICTVdB Family 00.012. Caliciviridae. Примерно в 90 % случаев этот вирус является причиной эпидемий желудочно-кишечных заболеваний небактериальной природы во всем мире , а в США отвечает за возникновение гастроэнтерита в 50 %. Норовирусам могут быть подвержены люди всех возрастов. Вирусы передаются фекально-оральным способом через заражённую еду либо воду или при прямом контакте с больным. У переболевшего человека иммунитет обычно вырабатывается не до конца и носит временный характер. Существует врожденная предрасположенность к инфекции, люди с первой группой крови заболевают чаще , в то время как третья и четвертая группа крови могут обладать частичным иммунитетом. Вспышки болезней вызываемые норовирусом чаще возникают в закрытых либо полузакрытых учреждениях, таких как лечебные учреждения для хронических больных, больницы, тюрьмы, общежития и круизные лайнеры, где однажды вирус появился и инфекция распространяется очень быстро от человека к человеку либо через зараженную пищу. Во многих случаях норовирус передавался через еду, стоило только лишь одному инфицированному человеку к ней прикоснуться. Норовирус можно быстро деактивировать хлоросодержащими дезинфицирующими веществами, но из-за того, что эти вирусные частицы без липидной оболочки, норовирус менее устойчив к обработке спиртом и детергентами. Различают несколько геногрупп норовируса, и большинство поражающих человека норовирусов классифицированы в геногруппы GI и GII. История Первоначально норовирус назывался по местности Норфолк, Огайо, где в ноябре 1968 года была зарегистрирована вспышка острого гастроэнтерита среди школьников одной начальной школы. В 1972 году в результате иммунноэлектронной микроскопии консервированных проб фекалий был обнаружен вирус, который получил название вирус Норфолк . С тех пор были зарегистрированы многочисленные заболевания с подобными симптомами. Клонирование и секвенирование генома вируса Норфолк показало, что эти вирусы имеют такую же геномную организацию как и у вирусов семейства Caliciviridae. Название норовирус (род — Норовирус) было утверждено Международным комитетом по таксономии вирусов в 2002 году.ICTVdB Management (2006). 00.012.0.03. Norovirus. In: ICTVdB — The Universal Virus Database, version 4. Büchen-Osmond, C. (Ed), Columbia University, New York, USA К типичным заболеваниям, вызываемых норовирусами, относятся болезни ЖКТ в осенне-зимний период, одним из симптомов которых является тошнота, вирусный гастроэнтерит , а так же известный в народе «желудочный грипп» — список может быть дополнен и заболеваниями, связанными с воспалением желудка и возникшими от других вирусов и бактерий. Для поиска в PubMed и Интернете можно использовать некоторые другие прежние названия: вирус Норфолк, SRSVs (мелкие круглые вирусы), вирус типа Саппоро (Sapporo) и типа Снежных гор (Snow Mountain). Признаки и симптомы Это как правило самоизлечивающаяся болезнь, ее характерные признаки — тошнота, рвота, диарея, а так же боли в области живота, в некоторых случаях потеря вкусовой чувствительности. Может наблюдаться сонливость, вялость, мышечная боль и слабое проявление лихорадки. Симптомы могут продолжаться несколько дней, и если игнорировать и не бороться с обезвоживанием организма, заболевание чревато опасными для жизни последствиями. В группу риска входят дети, пожилые люди и пациенты с ослабленной иммунной системой. Норовирус, попав в организм человека, начинает размножаться в тонкой кишке. Симптомы появляются примерно через 1-2 дня. Диагностика Обычно норовирус диагностируют по анализам полимеразной цепной реакции (ПЦР) либо по анализам ПЦР в реальном масштабе времени, которые показывают результат уже через несколько часов. Данные анализы достаточно чувствительны и могут определять концентрацию до 10 вирусных частиц. Такие тесты как иммуноферментный анализ (ИФА) с использованием антител против разных штаммов норовируса доступны на коммерческой основе, но они обладают недостаточной точностью и чувствительностью. Профилактика и инфекционный контроль Мытье рук по-прежнему остается одним из наиболее эффективных средств для предотвращения распространения болезнетворных микроорганизмов (в данном случае норовируса). Норовирус может попасть в воздух через рвотные массы больного. Все поверхности в местах, где может присутствовать Норовирус, желательно продезинфицировать. В целях профилактики внутрибольничной инфекции в медицинских учреждениях проводится ряд мероприятий, в том чсле ежедневная влажная уборка. В медицинских учреждениях, где распыление хлористых и других едких соединений негативно сказывается на медицинской электронике, применяются NAV-CO2 системы. Компания Ligocyte занимается разработкой вакцины и уже начала первую клиническую фазу испытаний.http://www.ligocyte.com/downloads/Noro.pdf Norovirus candidate vaccine from Ligocyte Заражение через еду Норовирусы передаются при прямом контакте с больным или опосредованно через загрязненную воду или пищу. В докладе Центра контроля заболеваний (CDC), объектами которого стали 11 вспышек в штате Нью Йорк, говорится, что предположительно в 7 случаях способ передачи заболевания был от человека к человеку, в 2 случаях — заболевание пищевого происхождения, 1 случай — через воду и причина еще одного случая не известна. Зараженная вода попадает в организм человека несколькими путями, это может быть водопроводная вода, вода из колодца, открытых общественных водоемов, бассейнов и вода из автоматов с кубиками льда. Морепродукты и ингредиенты салатов — еда, которая чаще всего влечет за собой вспышки Норфолка. Употребление сырых или же плохо термически обработанных моллюсков и устриц представляет большой риск инфицирования вирусом Норфолк. Другие продукты питания могут быть заражены от больного во время приготовления им пищи. Частотность заболеваний В США по количеству зарегистрированных обращений к доктору вирусный гастроэнтерит уступает только обычной простуде. Несмотря на то, что причиной вирусного гастроэнтерита могут быть множество различных вирусов, считается, что около в 1/3 случаев возбудителем заболевания у младенцев от 6 до 24 месяцев были норовирусы. В развивающихся странах процент людей, у которых развился иммунитет в раннем возрасте, очень высокий. В США процент со временем постепенно увеличивается и достиг отметки 50 % среди населения старше 18 лет. Тем не менее постинфекционный иммунитет непродолжителен и не исключает повторное заражение. Согласно современным исследованиям третья и четвертая группы крови обладают частичной защитой от симптоматической инфекции. Динамика болезни и осложнения Норовирус вызывает острый гастроэнтерит. Инкубационный период продолжается от 24 до 48 часов, чаще 33-36 часов, заболевание длится 24-60 часов. Осложнения наблюдаются редко: чаще всего пациенты проходят лечение в приемных отделениях скорой помощи и практически не направляются в обычные больницы. По оценкам специалистов каждый год в США около 300 больных умирают от этой инфекции, прежде всего жертвами становятся дети раннего возраста, люди пожилого возраста и лица с ослабленной иммунной системой. Самый распространенный генотип у госпитализированных детей — GII.4 и у них же была обнаружена повышенная доза вирусных частиц (7.2 x 107). Итак чаще всего был идентифицирован Норовирус GII.4, другие генотипы были индентифицированны в меньшем проценте случаев, в том числе и новый GII.18-NICA. Обнаружение норовируса в продуктах питания Стандартные исследования по выявлению норовируса (РНК-содержащий вирус) в съедобных моллюсках и устрицах по результатам полимеразной цепной реакции с обратной транскриптазой запрашиваются государственными лабораториями, такими как FDA (комиссией по контролю за лекарствами и питательными веществами) в США. При этом стандартные методы определения наличия вируса в продуктах питания не всегда легко доступны из-за неоднородного происхождения разных продуктов, что влияет на концентрацию и экстрагирование вируса, и наличия факторов, которые делают методы анализа ПЦР (полимеразной цепной реакции) неэффективными. Микробиология Классификация Нововирусы (NoV) — вирусы без внешней оболочки семейства Caliciviridae, геном которых представлен одноцепочной РНК, различают несколько генетических групп. Department of Health and Ageing Norovirus laboratory case definition Согласно Международному комитету по таксономии вирусов род Норовирус имеет одну разновидность — «Норфолк вирус», сокращенно «NV». Серотипы, штаммы и изоляты включают: * вирус Пустыни Шилд (Desert Shield virus) U04469 (Hu/NLV/DSV395/1990/SR) * вирус Лордсдейл (Lordsdale virus) X86557 (Hu/NLV/LD/1993/UK) * вирус Мексико (Mexico virus)U22498 (Hu/NLV/MX/1989/MX) * вирус Норфолк (Norwalk virus) M87661 (Hu/NLV/NV/1968/US) * вирус Гавайи (Hawaii virus) U07611 (Hu/NLV/HV/1971/US) * вирус Снежных гор (Snow Mountain virus)L23831 (Hu/NLV/SMV/1976/US) * вирус Саут-хэмптон (Southampton virus) L07418 (Hu/NLV/SHV/1991/UK) Во всем мире норовирусы являются основной причиной острого гастроэнтерита, часто заболевание проявляется групповыми вспышками в учреждениях. Норовирусы крайне заразны, уже 10 вирусных частиц способны вызвать инфекцию. Заболевание передается через зараженную пищу или воду и от человека к человеку. Механизм передачи главным образом фекально-оральный, но есть вероятность заразиться и воздушно-капельным путем, когда возбудители попадают в воздух с капельками рвотных масс. Норовирусы подразделяют на две геногруппы: геногруппа I (GI) включает вирус Норфолк, вирус Пустыни Шилд и вирус Саут-хэмптон, и группа II (GII) — вирус Бристоль, вирус Лордсдейл, вирус Торонто, вирус Мексико, вирус Гавайи и вирус Снежных гор. Норовирусы можно классифицировать на 5 геногрупп (GI, GII, GIII, GIV и GV), которые далее подразделяются на разные кластеры или генотипы. Например, геноруппа II, наиболее превалирующая «человеческая» геногруппа, до настоящего времени содержит 19 генотипов. Геногруппы I, II и IV вызывают поражения у человека, а геногруппа III инфицирует рогатый скот. Геногруппа V недавно была обнаружена у мышей. Норовирусы геногруппы II, генотип 4 (сокр. GII4) являются причиной большинства вспышек гастроэнтерита у взрослых и часто перемещаются по всей планете. Недавние образцы содержат US95/96-US-штамм, который имеет отношение к глобальным вспышкам середины и конца 90-х, вирус Фармингтон Хиллс (Farmington Hills) ассоциируется со вспышками в Европе и Соединенных Штатах в 2002 году, а вирус Хантер (Hunter virus) — со вспышками в Европе, Японии и Австралазии 2004 года. В 2006 году наблюдалась очередная мировая волна норовирусной инфекции. В декабре 2007 была зарегистрирована вспышка в загородном клубе на севере Калифорнии, где были инфицированы около 80-100 человек. Два новых варианта GII.4 стали причиной около 80 % этих ассоциированных с Норовирусом вспышек . Они были названы 2006a и 2006b.В недавних отчетах говорится о связи между группой крови и восприимчивостью к норовирусной инфекции. Ученые медицинской школы Вашингтонского университета в Сент- Луисе в своем исследовании, опубликованном в журнале PLoS Pathogens(от 18 июля 2008 г.), предполагают, что MDA-5-протеин может быть первичным иммунным сенсором, который выявляет наличие норовирусов в организме. Любопытно, что некоторые люди имеют общие вариации MDA-5-гена, что делает их более восприимчивыми к норовирусной инфекции.Researchers Discover Primary Sensor That Detects Stomach Viruses Newswise, Retrieved on July 20, 2008. Структура вируса Норовирусы имеют позитивный РНК-геном, размером приблизительно 7,5 тыс. нуклеотидов. Норовирусы кодируют главный структурный белок (VP1) в пределах 58~60 кДа и минорный капсидный белок (VP2). При рассмотрении в электронный микроскоп вирусные частицы демонстрируют аморфное строение поверхности, размер вирусных частиц — между 27-38 нм. Ссылки Внешние ссылки * Norovirus Infection and Control * BBC News Jan 2008 — Stomach bug sweeping the country * CDC Viral Gastroenteritis FAQs: Center for Disease Control and Prevention of Food Illness Fact Sheet * «Norovirus in Healthcare Facilities Fact Sheet», CDC, released December 21, 2006 * tips from CDC for cruise vacationers * Winter Vomiting Disease — UK government factsheet * Information and recent articles about Norovirus Категория:Вирусы